A real monster
by Kaito Ikari
Summary: What is a monster? A beast not supposed to exist? Someone deranged and remorseless about killing? What are they, indeed? ...that would be me. All of them.


What is a monster? A beast not supposed to exist? Someone deranged and remorseless about killing? What are they, indeed?

...that would be me. All of them.

I was merely unlucky.

I was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I was merely not prepared to be abducted by Grimleal.

Heh. I blame Robin for not dying. He should have sacrificed himself. That would have prevented much more than the death of a single human being.

"Graaaaaah!"

"Stay still. It will be over soon."

Nothing more than pain accompanied me. Merely pain and pain and pain and pain and pain pain pain pain pain pain-

The feeling of having your body ripped open and a stone of blazing flame and eternal darkness inserted. I can tell you that it's not pleasant.

Robin was lucky. He didn't let Grima control him. I didn't either. At the beginning.

My name is Inigo. I do not deserve the name my mother gave me at all. I'm nothing more than a monster. Hell is my final resting place.

Grima is the eternal dragon of destruction and chaos. Fire. Darkness. Sickness.

All that under my control. Robin was lucky.

Father was lucky.

My name is Inigo. Or at least, it used to be.

As a First Dragon, I was not supposed to have feelings. Naught but the pleasure and enjoyment of death should grasp my heart.

Yet, love fell upon me.

It was not Severa, as it was supposed to be. Nay, a mere girl born as a Grimleal was the one who ensnared me into her trap. She was beautiful, she was nice. She was shy, she was smart. And she never wanted to be a part of any of this.

I feel the same way. I am Grima. But I am still Inigo the unlucky.

And that trap of love brought me deeper into darkness. The Grimleal staged an attack on Ylisstol.

It failed. She was the only casualty.

Only.

The Grimleal discarded her right after.

It was a mistake of them to not fear me enough, claiming I had years to go until I would be fully Grima and become a dragon.

What did I do?

I lured them out.

Brought them into a forest.

And burned them to ashes. Ah, their beautiful screams were quite pleasant to hear, the stench of burning flesh, as well as the feeling of dust on my fingers.

If people saw me, they'd call me a devil.

They wouldn't be wrong.

I searched out the person responsible for the loving girl's death. I snuck into her chambers, and lured her into my forest of eternal death. The trees there knew to fear my pyre. I told her the reason I was absent was that because as Robin's offspring, I might be in danger of being targeted for assassination. The murderous woman was relieved to see a friend alive and well.

Relief turned shock was the last feeling she'll ever feel.

Oh, you poor woman. Even miracles couldn't save you then. I can't wait to see Owain's face when he sees that his poor mother has been burned to deat-

Owain?

Owain...?

Lissa?

What...what have I done?!

I'm A MONSTER!

I...I...MERELY WANTED ...revenge.

Yes. It was revenge and justice. She took something I owned. That-that's why I took something she owned. A life for a life. It is indeed fair.

I fell deeper into my darkness. Inigo was no more, only Grima remained. A human Grima that would be only years from becoming a fully fledged God of destruction.

I'm no hero. I'm no friend. I don't possess something as luxurous as a heart. I feel nothing.

Not even when my dear sister nearly killed me. Oh, poor Morgan. Don't get involved in things you can't handle.

She could feel her blade heat up, yet she held onto it as her eyes began to fill with tears, asking what had happened to my eyes, now starting to fill with red.

I told her I liked red.

Such as fire and blood. Tose were the exact same things I saw when she started burn. I can still hear her screams of agony and her call of brother as she slowly turned into dust.

A dust that used to contain a soul that won't se any more atrocities I commit.

Years pass and I was still not a dragon. The Grimleal were clueless. I didn't care at all. Being a dragon is overrated anyway. I wouldn't be able to trick people and kill them right after then. See their joy turn into despair. That's why I exist. That's why I exist.

That's why I exist.

Do I even exist? Maybe. Maybe not. I don't crave knowledge. I crave naught but pleasure. I want to see death and destruction. After all, I destroyed the village I was raised in. It was beautiful.

What have I even become? What happened to Inigo? What happened to the emotions. Nothing. I merely killed them. Just another pebble destroyed on my road to hell.

But there was only one thing left seperating me from true madness. People that still appear too important to my life. Mother escaped an attempt. She deserves to see the world burn.

But Owain, the "hero" is now a cowardly wreck. I simply need to draw him out. He will be different. I don't want to trick him. I want to see his powerlessness as he faces me. Maybe even with a hostage as bait. There is only one person suitable for this.

Severa has always been a difficult woman. But if anything can draw Owain out, it's her. After all, he didn't pursue my claim of burning his mother.

Pathetic.

Severa was easier to capture than I anticipated. She wanted to "save" me, pleaded to give her a chance to free me. What a fool.

The pieces were set, only the final battle against a former friend is the last pebble on my road to hell. I'm getting closer. I could already feel the flames licking my very skin, burn it right off. Though that is not the hell that will expect me. My hell will be this world. All the death, all the destruction, all of the darkness. I crave it.

"My sword hand twitches for a good fight!"

Pah. Those are supposed to be Owain's final words? How much more pathetic can one get?

But, I do owe him. If he hadn't saved me from the wolf that murdered my mother, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to spread my destruction around this planet.

We both rushed at each other, blades gleaming in the twilight. Owain became less of a name in my eyes. All I could see was a human. Just another human...

Named Owain?

Owain...

My hand hesitated, but struck anyways. I could feel the sweet sensation of pierced flesh, something that I neglected to do.

"Hah! I should do this again! Stabbing people is not less fun that burning them!"

For the first time in forever, I felt confused upon seeing Owain's smile.

"You...won't get the chance."

I peered at his blade and saw it piercing my body. Right, where my heart was.

"You...bastard...",I coughed out, feeling anger and fury mixed with something that was Inigo. Fear.

This was not the hell I wanted.

Not at all.


End file.
